


Bloom

by mollyl13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clarke's first tattoo, F/F, NO DEATH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyl13/pseuds/mollyl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa finally lives up to a promise to spend the day with Clarke after things quiet down politically. Takes place sometime after 3x07 but without Lexa dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is canon compliant except for Lexa's death. My take on what it might look like for the two leaders to actually get a day off. To be real people. Enjoy and comment if you like!

Lexa woke first. The sun flowed through her room, hitting the bed and shining in her eyes. Couldn't have been past 7am. She'd grown accustomed to figuring out the time of day by the position of the sun. She used to make it a game as a child. When she had a particularly hard day of training or she was bested by someone else, she would test herself in telling time and she was never wrong. Lexa smiled as she looked over in her arms and found Clarke still sound asleep. The sun hadn't hit her face yet, only Lexa's. 

She knew how precious a moment like this was. Especially for both of them. So she thought about what Clarke did when she watched her draw, taking in every small detail to make a complete picture. She wanted to frame this sight in her mind forever. So she started with her lips, watching them moving slightly as Clarke breathed in and out. Then she looked to the small freckle just beside her mouth, then her ears, her jaw, and her nose. She made it to her eyes just in time. The sunlight started to creep over Clarke's face now, shining down on her and after a moment, she opened her eyes. The drawing was complete. She looked into those hazy blue eyes as Clarke tried to wake herself up. Lexa smiled as they shared a look and she moved back into her past position behind Clarke. She pressed her head next to Clarke's, wrapping her arms around her, making sure to get a good view of the sunrise. They stared at it together in happy silence. 

"Today is the day." Lexa said in a low voice. Clarke waited a moment to respond, still trying to hold onto the quiet. "For what?" She asked turning away from the sunrise to face Lexa. "We are both free from our duties today. No counsels, trainings, or wars to deal with. No one to answer to." Lexa moved in and kissed her lips briefly. "I have decided to take you around today, making sure we use this time wisely." Clarke smiled at Lexa's attempt at unrestrained fun. The girl needed to get out more. "And what did you have planned?" Lexa sat up and reached to hold Clarke's hands, pulling her up as well. "That is a surprise." Clarke gives her a smirk and then a thought pops in her head. "Well. I will agree to that if you let me choose one part of it. We can do it first if you like." Now Lexa gives her smirk. "Not that." Clarke says and laughs for a moment. 

Lexa takes Clarke's hand and kiss her palm. "As you wish."

\-----------------------

Clarke refused to tell Lexa where she was taking them. They walked side by side down the vendors of Polis' street. Watching their people relax and be at peace, even if temporarily, was a pleasant sight for the two leaders. They rounded a corner and Clarke smiled as they reached their destination. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her into the tented shop. A woman stood up and nodded to greet Lexa. "Heda... Wanheda." She nodded to Clarke as well. "Hello Maeve." Lexa said, now knowing what they were doing here. Maeve gestured to the chairs in the tent. Clarke nodded. "I've come to get a tattoo." Clarke said, turning to Lexa. "Well Maeve is the best tat creator in Polis. She did the one on my back." Lexa smiled at Clarke, realizing that this was another step in her embracing their traditions. 

"So have you decided what you want?" Maeve asked. She picked up her tools and ink, placing them down on a table. Clarke turns now to Lexa. "I wanted to ask if you would pick something for me." Clarke focused her eyes on Lexa. She was nervous to ask but did it anyway. Lexa was going to say no at first. Generally, tattoos were meant to be chosen by the wearer, to represent or express something true for them. On the other hand, she figured Clarke knew this already, so the fact that she was asking anyway says a lot. "Alright. Where would you like it done?" She wanted to make her happy.

Clarke stood up and sat down by Maeve. "On my back, just past my shoulder blade." Maeve nodded and gestured for Lexa to follow into the back of the tent. 

\-------------

Clarke now sat down in a chair facing down, her shirt removed. Maeve had returned with Lexa and began prepping her tools. She dipped several thin needles into a well of black ink. Lexa sat down beside Clarke. She lifted up her head and took Lexa's hand. "Thank you." She said squeezing her hand. "Pro." Lexa said smiling. Maeve began tapping the needles into her skin. Over and over again. Clarke expected the pain but it didn't make it any easier. She just held onto Lexa's hand, trying not to focus on it. 

An hour passed, a painful one at that. Maeve put down her tools and stepped back. "Don." Lexa got up from her spot to look at it. It was better than she had even expected. "I'll leave you for a moment to go clean up." Maeve grabs her stuff and heads into the back.

Lexa grabs Clarke's hands and pulls her up from the chair to a mirror hanging up in the tent. She moves Clarke over to it while Clarke covers her chest with her shirt. Lexa grabs another shard of a mirror, a much smaller piece and holds it so Clarke can see her back reflected in the larger mirror. "Wow." Clarke is blown away. She didn't know what to expect but it was beautiful. The tattoo was simple but was intricate in subtle ways at the same time. It consisted of five lines dragging down, almost like a claw mark. Each line was slightly different in texture. They all had tiny lines connecting them as well. 

"How did you come up with this?" Clarke asked still staring at her tattoo.

"You are more than one thing. A healer. Warrior. Leader. Lover. Artist. Each line is an equal part of you and they all connect together. They're all necessary." Lexa looked down for a moment. She felt a little out of place telling Clarke who she was. 

"It's perfect. Thank you Lexa." She moved forward and hugged her tightly. Lexa lowered her hands around her to avoid the raw skin on her back. 

\------------------

They now walk along side a river. Far from anyone. Far from the capital. Well, not that far. Far enough. Clarke held onto Lexa's hand as they traversed the rocky ground by the river. "So as nice as this is, are we actually going to stop somewhere soon. We've been walking for ages." Lexa smiles and pulls Clarke's hand around her neck, lifting her up in her arms in one swoop. Clarke laughs out loud. "I can walk, I just wanted a break." Lexa grinned and tightened her grip on Clarke. "Oh I can do this all day. Besides, we're almost there. I promise." 

She sometimes forgotten how strong Lexa was. She was always so gentle and soft with her. Well mostly. But she could feel the muscles in her arms around her. They reached a small clearing, or rather an exhibition of sorts. Lexa softly put Clarke on the ground. "We're here." 

Clarke stepped forward into the clearing. There were rows of all types of flowers and plants. Some exotic, others more normal. It was amazing. She had hardly learned more than a few species in earth skills. What was more overwhelming was the scents in the air. They all swirled together until you moved closer to one. 

"What is this place?" Clarke stepped into the sanctuary further after Lexa gestured to her that it was okay. "It was passed down from other commanders. Some never cared for it. It serves us with some medicinal herbs and salves but as you can see, it's a lot more than that." Clarke leaned into a particularly beautiful blue and white flower, smelling it's fragrance. "Serotina." Lexa said flatly as she watched her. "Do you know all of their names?" Clarke asked.

Lexa strolled over to a vibrant red plant, feeling the soft leaves sprouting from it's center. "Only some of them. A lot of them are newer. They were brought from different clans and many took years to bud in a new environment." 

Clarke sensed a sound of sadness in Lexa's voice. She walked up to her and placed her hand on her neck, moving in to capture her lips. She never thought they would have a day like this. Didn't think this universe would allow them this. A lot of the time, she tried to accept that, and other in moments she struggled with it. 

The kiss was slow and deliberate. Clarke wanted her to know how full her heart felt in this moment, all due to Lexa. They broke apart and rested their foreheads on each others. She was almost out of breath after their intense kiss. "I won't ever forget this day thanks to you." Clarke said leaning in to kiss her again. As they broke apart again, Lexa smiled. Holding Clarke's hand, she pulled them back over to the blue and white flowers Clarke had first seen. Lexa plucks one from the group.

She tucks it behind Clarke's ear and pulls a strand of her hair over it, keeping it in place. "Meizen." Lexa said with reverence. She couldn't forget this day even if she tried.

**Author's Note:**

> *Some translations:*
> 
> Pro= you're welcome  
> Don= finished  
> Meizen= beautiful


End file.
